There is known a technology in which, in an imaging element, the dynamic range is expanded by controlling the quantity of incident light. For example, in JP 2012-049485A, a solid state imaging device including
a semiconductor substrate having a light receiving surface on which photoelectric conversion units are formed to be partitioned in pixels arranged in a matrix configuration,
an electrochromic film that is formed on the semiconductor substrate on the light incidence path for the photoelectric conversion unit in partial pixels selected from the pixels and of which the light transmittance changes from a first transmittance to a second transmittance in accordance with the applied voltage,a lower electrode formed on the lower side of the electrochromic film, andan upper electrode formed on the upper side of the electrochromic filmis disclosed. Here, the upper electrode and the lower electrode are made of a nanocarbon material containing graphene or carbon nanotubes, or indium tin oxide.